Will this work?
by dreamer23
Summary: please be kind as this is my first fic. anyway this takes place at the russian tournament when the bladebreakers meet a mysterious troupe of dancers. Kai/oc
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Cause if I did I know kai would be dating a certain redhead right now (whose name is not emilly). If you want to sue all you'll get is my younger brother, in fact, now I think of it.sue sue!!  
  
Will this work? (lame title but I was stuck)  
  
"Sophie! Earth to Sophie! Are you there?"  
  
A petite girl looked up from the window she was gazing out of and smiled at her best friend. " Sorry I was miles away, did you want me?"  
  
"Ahh, such a loaded question.." her friend teased, and an honest one he thought as Sophie's peals of laughter rang out in the carriage. Blessed, or cursed as she claimed, with a tiny slender frame at first glance she appeared much younger than she was, however once you got past that you noticed her snow-white complexion, her contrasting blood red hair and her deep silver blue eyes that held so much sorrow and knowledge in them. Once most people saw her eyes they wondered how they ever could have mistaken her for a child.  
  
'Tis a pity that only a miscreaent like you would think that. Most normal boys barely give me a glance, besides when it comes to lusting after people's bodies I think it is you that those thoughts are directed at Luc. Her voice teased in his mind.  
  
This time it was Lucs turn to laugh. "oh I think you're quite right there love." This too was true, Luc - famous at school for his womanising, never the less had his pick of the girls. With his lean fit body, green leaf eyes and raven hair he caused a stir wherever he went. And he knew it too.  
  
"Honestly what am I going to do with you" Sophie sighed, "you'd think years of chasing after to you picking up all those poor girls broken hearts would have had me staying as far away from you as possible. Yet here I stay."  
  
"And for that I am eternally grateful" Luc replied grabbing and kissing her hand while he stared soulfully in to her eyes. Sophie just rolled her eyes and shook her head, then flashed a grin.  
  
"Perhaps this time you could save the girls of Russia heartbreak hmmm?"  
  
"Well I'll try but Sophie," here Lucs face grew sombre, "remember we are not to use our powers, not even to mindspeak. We don't want to risk being exposed and hunted once again."  
  
"I know but they've become such second nature to me now that I forget, especially with mindspeak. But I'll try, I do not want another repeat of London again." A haunted look passed over her face as she said this.  
  
"I won't ever let them hurt you again," Luc said quietly. They looked at each other and it was clear to see the bond of love stretching between them. Suddenly the door slammed open and a gorgeous Italian girl danced into the room, "guys we're here! The Covens hit Russia at last!"  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Don't worry; the bladebreakers will enter shortly but first a cliffhanger. Who are the mysterious members of the Coven, what are these powers that they mention? And why is that all good looking. All these questions and more will be answered if you review! And please be kind as this is my first fic, no flames only constructive criticisms. Thankyou! 


	2. meetings and beginnings

Disclaimer: hi, please review, my needy and insecure nature needs encouragement. But anyway heres my disclaimer. I do not own beyblades. After I start to pay my uni fees next year I will not own anything as it will all have been sold to get me through uni. So please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2, a strange encounter and surprising feelings.  
  
"Wow this place is amazing" Gwen gasped.  
  
"Gwennie sweetie it is incredibly immature to wander round with your mouth open." Carmen drawled  
  
Gweneth, Gwen to her friends, blushed at Carmens put down. "So I guess those cute Russian bellhops couldn't have found you very womanly then Carmen, the way you were gauping at them." Sophie teased, defending her ethereal albino friend.  
  
Carmen merely tossed her deeep mahogany hair over one tanned shoulder and glared at them with her chocolate eyes.  
  
Silverblue and lavender eyes met as they sparkled with suppressed laughter.  
  
"ladies ladies, please sheath your claws, remember we have a performance in a couple of days and we need to get along if we're to dazzle the crowd." Luc said soothingly.  
  
"hws gadjet coming along with the lighting system?" Gwen uddenly asked worriedly.  
  
" No probs, he said the system was a little different than what hes used to but he'll manage" answered Luc  
  
" and the advertisements all fine, apparently we're pretty popular and the Russians already made a huge publicity thingie. Though its not surprising that they'd want to make a big event out of seeing me" Carmen said smugly.  
  
This time three pairs of eyes rolled to the heavens.  
  
Meanwhile in the city....  
  
"That was still a pretty mean trick you played on us.." Tyson grumbled  
  
"Yes but look how much you gained fromit" Oliver argued.  
  
"Anyway how long are you guys staying?" Asked Ray quickly changing the subject  
  
Just for the exhibtion tournament officially, but we thought we'd stay and see how you fared" answered Robert  
  
"in case you needed anymore help" sniggered Johnny  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
"hey look at that poster!" said Kenny quickly.and distractingly  
  
"What?" asked Tyson looking around  
  
"The one advertising a troupe of dancers, the Coven!"  
  
"hey I heard about them, apparently they're really good, my mum said so." Max said  
  
"We should go see them"  
  
"Why"  
  
" Goy any better ideas" growled Kai  
  
"Errr"  
  
"then its settled, do you guys want to join us?" Kai asked  
  
The Majestics accepted and so it was decided that they'd all go see the Coven perform in a few days time. 


	3. the performance

Hi, even though you guys are being really mean and haven't been reviewing I'll forgive you for that and give you the next chapter. Anyway here's the disclaimer, I do not own beyblade only the Coven which exists only in my dreams. Boo. Anyway here it goes!  
  
Chapter three: the performance  
  
"Wow this place is packed, looks like you're mum was right when she said these guys were pretty popular"  
  
"actually Tyson you shouldn't really say guys, the Coven consists of four members, one 'guy' and three girls"  
  
"whatever chief, it was just an expression."  
  
"wonder if any of them are single"  
  
"Enrique!"  
  
"allright allright!"  
  
meanwhile backstage...  
  
"OMG OMG"  
  
" breathe Sophie breathe."  
  
"I know I know I ve done this hundreds of times before but you know I always get stagefright everytime Gwennie"  
  
" hey, looks like the place is packed out there"  
  
"Carmen!"  
  
"With more than a few cute guys as well"  
  
"Carmen you are not helping"  
  
" wait.guys? Why would guys come to a dance show, they never normally do." Puzzled Sophie momentarily forgetting about her stagefright.  
  
"I think its because of that tournament they're holding here, ummm seyblade?"  
  
"Beyblade" Carmen clarified  
  
Sophie and Gwen gave her astonished looks  
  
"Hey its male dominated game, and most of them are pretty yummy." Sophie and Gwen fall down anime style  
  
"Well I'm already taken so it doesn't really bother me what the gender of the audience is" declared Gwen, " though maybe you'll find someone Sophie"  
  
"I don't think so Gwen, i..i 'd rather not y'know?"  
  
Carmen and Gwen exchanged anxious looks. They knew why Sophie was uneagr to date and knew the pain it caused her, they thought that his self induced loniliness was being over caustious but they respected their friends feelings.  
  
"5 mins to curtains people, Gwen you're on first" Gadjet suddenly announced.  
  
The Majestics and the Bladebreakers sat entranced as they watched the show. First there was a beautiful albino girl performing ballet, next a goreous italien girl doing hip-hop, then a handsome French boy and a stunning English girl dancing the tango together. It was at this point that Kai sat up straight, for though the others had already been enraptured by the goodlooks of the other dancers, it was the petite red head that made his heart beat faster. The beybladers looked on as the Coven danced their way through the show, becoming more and more spellbound as the time passed. Eventually the curtains closed for the last time and the lights came back on.  
  
"wow, that was amazing." Enthused Tyson  
  
"I know, I wasn't expecting to enjoy myself but those dancers are something else." Agreed Ray  
  
" plus exceptionally attractive into the bargain, and don't Enrique me, I know you guys were thinking the same thing."  
  
At this all the guys laughed self consciously. Suddenly a familiar voice broke through the crowd, "hey guys!". It was Emilly and Mariah.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought boys were interested in dancing." Emily sneered.  
  
"for your information Emily, not all boys are as culturally impaired as you like too assume." Kai retorted  
  
"what did you think of it Kai?" max asked curiously. At this remark a hint of pink coloured Kais cheek as he turned his head and mumbled that he had thought it ok. He shook himself irritably, why couldn't he get that damn red head out of his thoughts?  
  
"are you staying afterwards Ray?" inquired Mariah  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"if you wait for a while after the show the dancers will come out and mingle with the audience, it's a publicity stunt really.." informed Emily  
  
"hey that's sounds great, I'd love to meet those girls face to face" said Johnny  
  
"well guys what do you say?"  
  
"great" "cool" "sure" Kai didn't hear the cries of assention that surrounded him, all he could think of was the dizzing possibility that he might be able to meet the mysterious red head that had caused him to react this strange way.  
  
  
  
Well guys what do you think? The Beybladers and Majestics will finally meet the Coven. Will sparks fly? Will romance bloom? Only one thing I'm willing to let you know, Kai isn't the only one who was affected by the redhead. NB. Please tell me if any of the beyblade characters are too out of character. And see the pretty review button at the bottom? Please click it and write when the box appears. Pretty please? Thankyou! 


	4. meetings and greetings

Even though you lot are being mean and not reviewing i'm still writing!!! Only please review this time. And now my lovely alter ego, my yami for all you yugioh fans out there, to announce the disclaimer. Take it away Charlie...!  
  
Charlie:..  
  
Charlie..  
  
......  
  
CHARLIE!!!  
  
Charlie: dreamer does not own beyblade, happy now?  
  
Yay!  
  
Charlie: get me outta here  
  
And now on with the story.  
  
Chapter four, dinner?  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Sophie groaned, "You know how I hate meeting new people"  
  
"Sophie, you know this is good publicity, where's Carmen?"  
  
"Already out there flirting with the guys"  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Spending quality time with gadget"  
  
"Well just me and you then Kitten, off we go!"  
  
"Err"  
  
"Did you see them yet, did you see them yet, did you see them yet?"  
  
"For the last time no Tyson, only that Italian girl but she's surrounded by so many guys that you can't even see her." Kenny practically screamed.  
  
"I was just asking"  
  
" Where's Enrique?" asked Oliver  
  
Johnny silently pointed to a mass of girls with whom Enrique was casually flirting. Everyone anime fall  
  
"Anyone seen that cute French guy, no not you Oliver" ignoring Oliver's crestfallen look Emily searched the crowd.  
  
"Where you referring to me?" a polite accented voice asked behind her, everyone spun round to see the only male dancer of the group. He flashed them a grin. "My name is Luc"  
  
"Umm. hi..Yeah" stuttered and blushed Mariah and Emily. Ray just glared, while the others looked disappointed, as they had been hoping to see one of the female dancers. Two of them had been hoping to see a certain redhead in particular.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the room.  
  
"Don't worry Sophie, you can do this, just smile, nod, wander round the room then you're outta here." She wandered round muttering to herself. "Just remember to breath, and smile, don't forget to smile. Hey there's Luc, I can go stand with him and he can't moan in front of the customers. Yay!" feeling much more cheerful she set off towards him.  
  
".So yeah it takes about 6 years to become competent at it, oh hi Sophie" Luc Finished.  
  
Everyone turned once again to see another dancer appear. This one was the pale English redhead, dressed casually in green combats and a long, v- necked black woollen jumper. That clung to her slight figure. Immediately several of the guys blushed at the thoughts they were having. (Hey, no more details than that, this is a PG after all)  
  
"Hello" she replied shyly, wondering why everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Guys, this is Sophie, my co dancer, Sophie this is Oliver, Johnny, Tyson, Max."  
  
" OMG, it's the red headed girl, she's even more beautiful closer up, what do I say?" panicked Kai.  
  
When Luc finally introduced Robert, Sophie started as if something had clicked and looked at him curiously, "aren't you one of our sponsors?" she asked bashfully.  
  
Robert stared at her for a second, then suddenly he said " back in a minute" and ran off, as the others stood there puzzled, he ran back up and grinned triumphantly at Sophie, "yes, yes I am."  
  
"If that's the case would you like to see backstage? Your friends included of course." Luc invited  
  
As the others accepted he then said, " Sophie would you please see when Gwen's got to, that's our other dancer, I know she feels she doesn't spend enough time with Gadget, our technician and her boyfriend, but this is ridiculous."  
  
As Sophie agreed and slipped off Luc led the beybladers backstage, completely missing two irritated glances that watched Sophie's slender form quickly disappearing into the crowd.  
  
  
  
"So this is where we wait to go on stage, that's the lighting box." Luc kept up a running commentary that Kai managed to tone out. Then he spotted a familiar figure turning a corner in the distance and without stopping to think ran after her. Sophie's other admirer also saw her and Kai following her and thought to himself two can play that came and took after them. Luc saw all of this but decided to keep mum as he thought to himself that it was high time his best friend had some fun.  
  
Sophie gently knocked on the changing room door, "come in Sophie," said Gwen from within.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Sophie  
  
"Because you're the only one who's polite enough to knock." Gwen laughed, " You just missed Gadget, he went to check on his equipment. I was going to go to the after show meet and greet but I just thought I'd prepare myself first."  
  
" I know what you mean, it's a nightmare, what was that?" she suddenly said as a loud crash was heard outside. She cautiously opened the door.  
  
"Stupid box," Kai thought as he rubbed his knee where he'd hit it, "how on earth does she manage to find her way around here, its pitch black and littered with stuff!"  
  
"Ummm, hello? Who..Kai, are you alright?"  
  
"It had to be her who saw me like this" he thought, "err, I'm fine, I, I just got lost and then err tripped." He winced, what was it about this girl that turned him into a bumbling idiot like Max, or worse Tyson!  
  
"You ought to be more careful, this place is a minefield if you don't know you're way around it." She chided him gently as she helped him up. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Suddenly another bang, quickly followed by a loud "argghhh!", echoed through the hall.  
  
"Looks like someone else just got lost and tripped" she remarked  
  
The other klutz rounded the corner, staggering, where the light from the open door illuminated him.  
  
"You!" Kai exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Ha! A cliffie! If you want me to write the next chapter then you better review! Who is this 'other klutz?" why is Kai so indignant at the interruption? (Ok well duh) and so shocked? Will we ever met Gadget? All this and more if you will just review! 


	5. dinner, conversation and envy

O praise be to my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! Now here is the next chapter! (p.s. I do not own Beyblade)  
  
Last time on will this work....  
  
Suddenly another bang, quickly followed by a loud "argghhh!", echoed through the hall.  
  
"Looks like someone else just got lost and tripped" she remarked  
  
The other klutz rounded the corner, staggering, where the light from the open door illuminated him.  
  
"You!" Kai exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
" What do you think you're doing here?" retorted Robert angrily as his knee at that particular moment was killing him.  
  
"Hmph" Kai just looked away.  
  
" Never mind why, what on earth is going on?" asked Gwen as she appeared through the door.  
  
"These two guys are being examples of normal male evolutionary klutzes," explained Sophie  
  
Both Kai and Robert where suddenly glad it was dark in the hallway so the girls could not see the bright blushes blazoned across their cheeks.  
  
"Awn go easy on them soph, this place is a total maze and its easy enough to trip over something in the dark." Gwen had a much better idea of why these two were here, she knew that Sophie didn't have a clue, she never did in these matters, and like Luc she decided that it was time for her friend to have some fun.  
  
"Very well Gwennie" suddenly she sighed. "I am sorry you two, I'm not normally this grouchy its just I'm always keyed up after our first performance in a new place. I hope you are not too offended?"  
  
Robert and Kai hastily denied any feelings other than pure bliss. She smiled a beautiful sunny smile of relief at them and both of them went weak at the knees. In the background Gwen was grinning away like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"In fact miss...?"  
  
"Please call me Sophie"  
  
"Sophie" said Robert rolling the name on this tongue and relishing the taste and sound of it. Also Kais jealous death glare, which he returned with a triumphant grin. "In fact I was coming down here to ask if you and your troop would care to the other beybladers and for dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to. Sophie gleefully accepted. " The food at the apartments (in this story the troupe is sharing a apartment near the rehearsal rooms and dance hall) is nice but not what you'd call anything special."  
  
"Wonderful, if we could just find the others then we could leave at once." He offered her his arm; she stared at it in surprise for a second but then quickly took it.  
  
" I just hope they're not lost too, Gwen wasn't kidding when she said this place was a maze."  
  
Their laughter floated back down the hallway to Gwen and Kai. "Well shall we go?" suggested Gwen, Kai just hmphed and stormed after the other two. "Oh yeah" thought Gwen to herself with a grin, "this is going to be fun."  
  
At the restaurant.  
  
They found the others quickly enough and then Robert had treated them all to the best restaurant in town. He found himself even more delighted with Sophie than ever, her childish naiveté and alternate turns of ironic humour were extremely amusing and her ready smile, when she aimed it at him, warmed him down to his toes. The others too were having a good time. Tyson was happy as the food had been great and now he and Max were talking about various beyblade attacks and defences, Ray and Oliver were talking about different styles of cooking (remember the second episode Oliver was in, Ray visited his chef relatives) Kenny and Gadget were talking about computers whilst Gwen and Johnny argued about who was the greatest, Scotland or Wales (Gwen's welsh). Luc was currently flirting with Emily and Mariah, both of whom were fighting to get his attention away from the other, and Enrique and Carmen were having a flirting match to see who could out flirt the other. ("Your eyes are so deep I could fall forever", "but I find myself utterly lost in the beauty of your hair" etc). In fact the only one not having any fun was Kai. He was not happy at all; in fact he was furious, furious at that 'red haired hussy' and that snobbish brit and even angrier with himself--- for caring.  
  
"Hey look at the time, we better be going if we want to get a full days rehearsal tomorrow." Suddenly said Luc  
  
"Yikes yeah." Sophie agreed, "thank you for the meal" she smiled shyly at Robert  
  
"Your entirely welcome." He said smiling back.  
  
"Why do you have to go anyway, you've already done your show so you know what you have to do, couldn't you just skip it." Interrupted Tyson  
  
"Nuh uh" Carmen disagreed, " Dancers must practice everyday or we become too stiff and could hurt ourselves."  
  
" Plus we change our act every night so we need to go over it anyway" added Gwen.  
  
"Hey why don't you come visit us? Since you treated us its only fair you get a free show, plus maybe you'll end up wanting to quit beyblading and join our troupe instead. Then we could give you lessons." Teased Sophie  
  
Though everyone of the beybladers looked horrified at the thought of quitting blading they all agreed to come see them at rehearsal the next day. As they said to their goodbyes Kai thought to himself "maybe this way I'll get her away from Roberts clutches. Once she sees what I can do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys what do you think? Did you guess it was Robert? Or did you think it was someone else. Tell me who you thought it was and who you think should get the girl. And what does kai mean when he says he'll be the one to have Sophie when she sees what he can do. Do what? All questions and more answered on the next chapter of will this work? 


	6. rehersaland an accident

Hello again! Thanks to those who reviewed, curses on those who didn't! (Curses can be quickly be reversed if the victim reviews, hint hint) anyway, on with the story! Charlie: dreamer wishes it to be known that she doesn't own Beyblade. So don't bother suing cause all you get is ummmmm, hang on a minute * quickly turns out pockets* dusty air and dirty tissues.  
  
Chapter six!  
  
Early next morning the beybladers made their way to the rehearsal rooms.  
  
"It was nice of them to invite us along wasn't it?" said Oliver  
  
"Yeah, now I get to see Carmen again, I know she likes me!" declared Enrique  
  
There were groans from the other two teams.  
  
"Don't you ever think of anything except girls?" demanded Tyson  
  
"Do you ever think of anything besides food" Enrique shot back.  
  
As their teammates struggled to keep the peace, or at least contain them - people were starting to stare, two certain love struck beybladers were thinking, "Why did he have to come!"  
  
"Finally we're here!" sighed an exhausted Kenny.  
  
"Well he started it" sulked Tyson  
  
"Tyson..." warned Ray  
  
"Fine fine" he stuck his tongue out at Enrique instead.  
  
"urrrr"  
  
Somewhere in the rehearsal building  
  
"This place is as bad as that theatre!" declared Johnny  
  
"Wait I think I hear music" said Oliver  
  
"This way" said Max  
  
The two teams burst through a double door to an astonishing sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haaaaa cliffie! Wanna know what they saw? Then REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I decided that I wasn't that mean. In stead here's the rest of the story.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Uh huh" drooled the others.  
  
The reason was this; the teams had burst in on the Covens rehearsal. At the moment the girls were practicing their synchronised dancing to Mystiques song "One Night Stand". A dance, which involved a lot of slinky movements and swaying bodies.  
  
.."High class, nice ass, thank you kindly but I got my own cash.."#  
  
The girls carried on dancing until the song had ended, then turned around and saw the guys for the first time.  
  
"Oh hi you lot, how long have you been standing there? We didn't notice you'd come in?"  
  
"myhumyhu?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry Sophie, I can translate drooling male speech, roughly he said hi, we didn't want to interrupt cause you all looked so gorgeous." Clarified Carmen.  
  
"uhhuh"  
  
"See?"  
  
" How'd you know that Carmen?" asked Gwen questionly  
  
"Easy, with my looks lots of guys drool around me so I learned to translate."  
  
"Err, okkk"  
  
"So any soph, it's yours and Lucs turn to dance, do you guys want to sit over here?"  
  
"Mmuhuhu" "Ok then"  
  
Suddenly music started up again and the beybladers turned to see what had caused it. They saw Luc walk towards them wearing nothing but a pair of loose trousers. This time it was Mariah's and Emily's turn to drool. (Sorry I forgot to mention they came along to and had looked distinctly miffed at the guy's reaction to the girls dance.)  
  
"Good Morning" Luc smiled, "are you ready kitten?"  
  
"Yep" she said as she walked back into the room. While the guys had been getting settled she had left the room and changed into her Latin-dancing outfit. She was now where a very cropped white crop top, a very short black wrap around skirt and silver high heeled dancing shoes. (You know the ones). It was at this point Robert and Kai gave up all hope of being able to hold a decent conversation.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"O.k. hit it Carmen."  
  
Carmen pressed play and the song "Hungry Eyes" filled the room. As Kai listened to the lyrics he thought about how appropriate they were. (I love this song!)  
  
I've been meaning to tell you  
  
I've got this feeling that won't subside I look at you and I fantasize Darlin' tonight Now I've got you in my sights  
  
CHORUS: With these hungry eyes One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes I feel the magic between you and I  
  
I want to hold you so hear me out I want to show you what love's all about Darlin' tonight Now I've got you in my sights  
  
CHORUS  
  
Now I've got you in my sights With these hungry eyes Now did I take you by surprise? I need you to see This love was meant to be.  
  
The Majestics and the Blade breakers watch on amazed as Luc spun Sophie round and round and almost wrapped her round his body. Their bodies were moving so fast and their bodies so close that they appeared to be entwined. When Luc swept Sophie off her feet and caught her in his arms they gasped at the suddenness of it. All in all they thoroughly enjoyed the performance and privately thought that they wouldn't mind dancing with one of the dancers themselves.  
  
"Well what did you think?" asked Sophie smiling  
  
"Amazing" "wow" "are those moves even possible?"  
  
"hahahaha" laughed the Coven, delighted at their new friends enthusiasm.  
  
"Haha..Ouch!" said Luc suddenly wincing in pain and clutching his back  
  
"Luc what is it?" asked Sophie concerned  
  
"errr, you know when I sprained my back in Paris, well the pain kind of came back at last nights performance and now..lets just say its extreme.."  
  
"Luc you should have said something, now you won't be able to dance at the next performance idiot!! Exclaimed Carmen  
  
"We'll just have to find a replacement." Said Sophie  
  
"Hello! A Latin dancer in Russian!"  
  
"She's right soph, this is ballet country, not tango." Gwen agreed  
  
"Couldn't we train someone?"  
  
"In a few days?"  
  
"I am sorry girls, I genuinely thought it wouldn't be this bad, it was just a twinge last night."  
  
"grrr"  
  
"Carmen!"  
  
" I know I know it's not his fault, but now we'll have to cancel. Dance jobs aren't that easy to come by and if word gets out that we're unreliable we'll never find work again!"  
  
"Isn't that a little dramatic?" asked Max, then hid behind Tyson when Carmen glared at him.  
  
"Unfortunately no" explained Sophie, "there are hundreds of dancers out there and very few jobs. A dancer is based on their reputation and their last performance. If they skip work or have to cancel than their reputation is ruined and no one will hire them. Only the most famous can afford to be prima donnas."  
  
"But what are we going to do? Luc can't dance, we can't do the show without him because we need him to do the interludes whilst you two get ready for your acts, and we have no replacements." Cried Sophie  
  
"I can help." Said a quiet voice  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"I used to dance when I was younger, I'm rusty but I can probably get into shape before the show in a few days time."  
  
The girls looked at each other. Then Carmen shrugged.  
  
"What have we got to lose?"  
  
"Well, if you're sure."  
  
Kai looked at Sophie's hesitant expression, his heart beat even faster, what was he getting himself into?  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
  
  
Hey what do you think? Tres Dirty Dancing I know but I couldn't resist. Kai dancing? How? Well we know why? How will Robert react to having 'his' ladylove in the close arms of another, how will Kai react to being bossed around by girls? All Q A and more in the next chapter of will this work. Oh and in case you're wondering the strange powers mentioned will be brought up sooner or later but right now I'm focussing on the romance and not the supernatural. Oh, Sophie's eventually going to pick one of them so who wants to volunteer to date the loser? Please send in you r descriptions and why you think you should date him. After all, I wouldn't want to leave one of them bitter with a broken heart. See you next time and don't forget to duh duh duh ...REVIEW! 


	7. practice makes perfect

Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been busy what with my first week back at school and exams and all. Sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! P.s. since you mainly haven't been voting I chose and sophies going to be with kai. So girls, take it away  
  
Sophie: Hey everyone dreamer wud like you to know  
  
Gwen: that in no way possible does she own the show  
  
Carmen: the only things she possesses are  
  
All: all us dancers and a couple of dresses!  
  
Luc: dreamer that was terrible  
  
Dreamer: oh luc, you're only saying that cause you didn't get to sing  
  
Carmen: actually sweetie, a blind cat could have wrote a better song.  
  
Dreamer: it was supposed to be a rap.  
  
Carmen: point proven  
  
Dreamer: what about you two.  
  
Gwen: I don't want to risk losing Gadget by saying anything.  
  
Sophie: ..and I want to make sure I actually get with kai.  
  
Dreamer.. sniff here's the story. I'm just going to go and sit in the corner. Over there. On my own. Where I can't inflict terrible rhymes on anyone. Sniff  
  
Sophie: ah hell,  
  
Luc: please enjoy the fic whilst we try to cheer up our despondent authouress.  
  
Gwen: and don't forget to review  
  
Carmen: .. or you can gurantee she's going to do something drastic to us.  
  
Chapter 7: Practice makes perfect.  
  
( just so you know this takes place over a few days but I'm too lazy so these will be snippets from each day, in a random order.)  
  
"no! no! no! what are you stupid! I said step step twist! Not step step grimace and bend your spine! I thought you said you knew how to do this!"  
  
"it's been a while." Said Kai through gritted teeth.  
  
For two days he had been in intense dancing lessons. He been dragged awake at 6 in the morning and tossed back into bed as dawn graced the sky. Every single bone in his body ached. However he was used to that, his training as a beyblader had taught him strict discipline. Though, he admitted privately to himself, dancing was a lot harder than it appeared to be. But it was not the physical punishment to his body that he disliked, it was the attitude of the other dancers. The Coven was desperate for him to be able to do this, they needed him to succeed, and consequently pushed him hard. Luc and Carmen particulary got on his case. Every move he made they critcised, nothing was good enough for them and they let him know it. Had it been just them he was working with he would have walked (or rather limped) out a long time ago. However there were other dancers in the troop. Gwen was sweet to him, grateful, and often slowed things down when she saw he was getting too tired. She also showed him stretches to improve his performance and ease the ache in his limbs. She also prescribed certain lotions that helped flexibility, soothed tired limbs and helped muscles relax. He liked Gwen. Though sometimes she would look at him and then smile this great Cheshire ct grin that he didn't really understand. Gadget too, was kind. He often covered up Kais mistakes and wisecracked at Luc and Carmen's expense just when Kai thought he would explode at them. However it was his partner whom Kai felt the most affection for. Though he would die before he would admit it.  
  
"Guys go easy on him. He hasn't done this for years, he's made amazing progress and you lot know it." Sophie told her friends crossly. Then she beamed at Kai. He felt his knees go weak. "do you want to try that again?" she asked. He just nodded.  
  
She was always like this, gentle but a fierce defender of him when she thought the others were being out of line. A innocent soul who willingly put her fragile body in his arms and trusted him not to damage it. All she had been to him since he arrived is sweet, playful and faithful. She believed that he could do this and he tried his hardest to prove her trust.  
  
At first he had found her faith in him disconcerting. He had become so klutzy, tongue tied and cold that Luc had thrown up his hands and despaired of him, as had secretly the others. Yet still she stubbornly stayed by his side and had gone through the motions again and again, refusing to give up on him, and first gradually, then rapidly it had all come back to him and he found himself dancing better and better whilst Sophie smiled at him and laughed delightedly and triumphantly.  
  
Kai smiled at the rememberance and then his expression saddened as he another memory came to life.  
  
"I don't think Kai likes me very much."  
  
Kai froze as he heard these words, he recognised that voice, pressing himself against the wall he peered round the corner, there was Sophie and the Bladebreakers talking.  
  
"Why do you think that sof?" Rei asked  
  
"yes why?" thought Ka, "wait did Ray just call Sophie 'Sof' I've never called her that" jealousy ran through his body.  
  
"because he never talks to me, when we're dancing I mean, or any other time for that matter." Sophie explained  
  
"oh that's just Kai." Laughed off Tyson  
  
"are you sure? He acts so cold"  
  
"posistive .he always acts that way, I'm sure he like syou really."  
  
"hmmmm"  
  
" oh sof, how could kai not love someone as wonderful and gorgeous as you?" enthused Max  
  
"that's very sweet of you Max, and now that you put it that way I'm sure you're right"laughed sophie as she grabbed him and planted a kiss on his cheek. (note to all readers, friend kiss no romance whatsoever)  
  
If Kai thought he was jealous before when Ray called her sof that was nothing compared to what he felt when he saw sophie kiss Max. When the red mist finally cleared from his eyes he felt guilty, he hadn't meant to act so cold, he just got nervous around her and didn't know how to act. From then on he made a determined effort to talk to her more.  
  
"Kai are you paying attention?"  
  
"Of course he is, stop getting on his case!"  
  
"Sophie as much as your sweetness and light act is adorable, butt out. The rookie needs to know this if he isn't going to embarrass us in front of everyone."  
  
"well, we wouldn't be risking this if someone's stupid male ego hadn't prevented him from seeing a doctor and thus putting the entire troupe in danger." She glared at Luc. He blushed and looked away. Kai grinned, oh how long had he wanted to say that.  
  
"ready sweetheart?" she winked at him  
  
She called me sweetheart, SHE CALLED ME SWEETHEART! "Uh Huh"  
  
As kai swept her off her feet and caught her in his arms their faces were so close that a deep breath would have made their lips touch. But nothing happened, nothing ever did. Over the past few days Kai pretty much knew every bit of her body ( if you've seen latin dancing you'll understand it) but only in the strictest possible sense. Beyond dancing they maintained a formal distance. Well, except for that once..  
  
It had been a hard mornings work, Kai was stiff all over and could barely walk. He hobbled over to the drinks table where Sophie followed him. "are you alright" she asked concernedly, he just nodded, he didn't want her to think he was a weakling. Then he grimaced, even nodding hurt. Sophie's face took on a set expression. "come" she said and took his hand. She led he to the side of the room and sat donw on the floor, "sit" she ordered, as he did so, too tired to argue, she said "no, with your back to me", at his expression she smiled and said "trust me". So, warily, he did. He could feel her gaze boring into his back, and he was just about to say something when she abruptly said "take off your shirt.  
  
"what!"  
  
"take it off"  
  
"but"  
  
"now"  
  
As he eased his shirt over his head he was thankful that she couldn't see his face as he was blushing madly.  
  
"hmmmm"  
  
"ah! Wha.what are you doing!"  
  
"giving you a massage, no wonder you hurt so much, you're so tense. Relax, lean back and close your eyes."  
  
Kai did as he was ordered (wow that must have been some lesson if he's this tired). As embarrassed as he was he couldn't help enjoying the feel of her hands caressing his skin, he felt his muscles relax and unknowingly leant right back into Sophie. He didn't hear her small sharp intake of breath.  
  
"mhmmm"  
  
"glad to see you're enjoying yourself" Sophie whispered in his ear.  
  
"huh?oh!" he sat bolt upright as he realised what he had done. He began to move away, apologising as he did so.  
  
"no, don't go. I didn't mean to embarrass you, I was only teasing" sophie explained. She grabbed hold of his arm, "please stay"  
  
kai looked at her then moved back towards her. When he tentavily leaned back she pulled him tighter against her then once again began massaging him. As he moaned in pleasure she smiled and leaned closer to him. Unbeknownst to her as she worked Kai opened his eyes and stared at her, he could smell her sweet scent and it intoxicated him , when she felt his gazed on her she looked up and met it. She stopped , entrapped by his gaze. He reached up and encircled her neck with his arm, then slowly they leaned towards each other. Just as their lips were about to brush, Luc burst through the door and they leapt guiltily apart. Since that day nothing else had happened and neither of them had spoken of it. Though both remembered it vividly. "Do you like this song Kai?" sophie asked as he spun her round  
  
"yes" he answered simply. " I like the lyrics" how true they are, he though to himself.  
  
Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams [pic] I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you [pic] The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark Your hair all around me, baby you surround me You touch everyplace in my heart Oh, it feels like the first time every time I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes [pic] I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you [pic] Every little thing that you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Oh, every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
  
  
"well that's it for today" Carmen said abruptly shutting off the music, "tomorrow is our last day to practise. I hope you can pull this off for all our sakes Kai."  
  
"I will" He looked at Sophie, "for you I will." 


	8. trial by fire

Hello again!! I have 10 reviews!!! Yay!! Thank you all. And to all who asked to be put with Kai I'm very sorry but it ain't going to happen. But if anyone wants to be put with another blader just send me your details and I'll see what I can do. Anyway as all my characters have gone on strike.."we're dancers not singers", yes, yes I know, I have to do the disclaimer which is I do not own Beyblade and.*sniff* don't make me say it...*sniff*...I never will . Here's the story.  
  
Trial by Fire  
  
(Dramatic title no?)  
  
"OMG OMG OMG!" said a hyperventilating Sophie  
  
"Cut it out will ya!" said an equally panicked Kai  
  
It was the big night. Kai's debut performance and he was having a heart attack. It didn't help that his rock, his trusted guide, his partner was currently going green with nerves. So he was a little snappish, she was also a little snappish and that wasn't good. Their bad mood with each other had escalated, intensified by nerves and suppressed emotions.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm really nervous right now so quit the superior act and BACK OFF!" Sophie yelled  
  
"Me superior! Me! What about you treating me like a little kid! Leading me by the hand as if I hadn't a mind of my own!"  
  
"Hello, I was being nice! I thought you might be nervous and was trying to help you! If you weren't such a cold hearted bast.."  
  
Suddenly the curtain went up and they stepped on to the stage. They also glared at each other.  
  
"Uh oh" said Gwen, "they look like they want to tear each others throats out."  
  
"No this could be good," said Carmen  
  
"How"  
  
"The first dance is the tango"  
  
The music started. Kai roughly pulled Sophie towards him; she glared, slapped his hand away and stepped back. She turned and he grabbed her once again, forcing her body to slide down his. The atmosphere in the place was electric.  
  
(I don't actually know the sequence of a standard tango so forgive me if I get something wrong.)  
  
"How dare she behave this way towards me? I can't believe I actually thought she was a kitten, a tigress more like"  
  
(All words in italics are Carmen's voiceover) people call tango the dance of love, but its not...its about passion.  
  
Sophie arched her back and leaned into kais arms as he traced her figure with his face. As she swooned into him he threw her away, spinning her around sharply until once more she collided with his body.  
  
"The things she said. The looks she gave." He was focussed on nothing but her, her eyes her body in his hands his anger .and something else towards her. The audience, the place, the time was forgot.  
  
Love is soft, gentle, deep and single. When you love there is room for no other emotion.but passion...  
  
The tempo of the music increased, now the dancers became a blur to the audience, spinning and twisting round each other faster and faster.  
  
Passion includes many things  
  
Sophie danced away  
  
.hate.  
  
Kai pulled her back  
  
.possession  
  
They wrapped themselves around each others body  
  
.heat.  
  
The dancers stood with their arms around each other, cuddling almost, gentle.  
  
.and love...  
  
Once again they span away from each other  
  
...but most of all everything is intense..  
  
The dancers came to last pose as the music came to an abrupt halt. They were hot, exhausted and sweating. Everywhere was silent when suddenly there came a sound of clapping, quickly followed but a tidal wave of sound, screams cheers and applause. Kai and Sophie looked at each other and grinned.  
  
The rest of the show went smoothly, though none of their dances were as good as the first, Kai and Sophie were always well received. They were on such a high that they were constantly giggling. When the last curtain calls had been made Sophie quickly pecked him on the cheek and slipped away promising that she would be back in a minute. Kai touched the place where her lips had touched his and smiled wonderingly. Suddenly he heard Sophie scream. He ran to her but when he reached her all he found was signs of a struggle...and no Sophie.  
  
  
  
So fanaroonies what do you think?  
  
Carmen: why on earth did you do that! Now not only do we have one of our dancers replaced by a novice, one of our main dancers is missing! Now how are we supposed to perform!  
  
Sophie: so glad to see you're concerned with my well being.  
  
Annoying end of programme speaker: oh no! what has happened to Sophie? Where is she? How will Kai cope with the loss of his ladylove? How will the Coven survive?  
  
Gwen: who are you?  
  
Dreamer: I employed him to do the 'next week on will this work?' kind of thing.  
  
Luc: that's so corny.  
  
Dreamer: are you questioning the powers of the authoress?  
  
Luc: *gulp* no no.  
  
Dreamer: good. You know the drill people. Read and review or no-ones going to know what happened to Sophie.  
  
Sophie: you can't leave me.  
  
Dreamer: hey! No giving away the plot! I need 2 reviews at least to carry on. Haha! Finally I have learnt the art of blackmail. 


	9. A Revelation

Thankyou so much to all those who responded!! I really appreciate your responses. Anyway heres the story (in which I don't own beyblade or the mutant idea.) hope you enjoy!!!  
  
A revelation  
  
"Where is she! Where is she!" yelled Kai storming through the room.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!" wept Gwen.  
  
"I know" said a sinister voice behind them.  
  
everyone spun round to face the door. There stood Bryan from the Demolition Boys (is that their name) smirking. He spoke to Luc.  
  
"You know why we have her..and what we're going to do. If you want to save her come to the abbey, though you'd better hurry as times running out."  
  
"why you.." Growled Luc, "we'll stop you no matter what!"  
  
"oh yeah?" he sneered, "you and what army, you know Luc you should really keep better track of your friends, it looks like you've lost them all."  
  
"Huh?" said everyone looking confused. Then they looked around.  
  
"where's Gwen!" cried Kenny  
  
"Carmen?" asked Enrique  
  
"Gadget? Gadget where are you?" called Tyson  
  
"if you want them back try and take them. If you dare" Then he wandered back out the door.  
  
"I save them! Just you wait!" (if you want to know how they were taken..authoresses powers. Truth be known im not very good at action scenes so this will jump a bit.)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"you guys didn't have to come with me" whispered Luc, "this is our fight"  
  
"I'm not leaving Sophies' safety in your hands." Glared Kai  
  
" I'm pretty sure Kai meant that we're behind you one hundred percent, you our friends we wouldn't let you down." Laughed Tyson  
  
"come on!" urged Johnny  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After fighting their way to the center of the abbey. The teams managed to fend off all attackers by using their beyblades.  
  
"Tiger Claw"  
  
"Dragoon attack!"  
  
"Griffolian!"  
  
they knew exactly where they had to go... where the security was strongest. Yet none could shake the feeling that this was too easy, it felt as though they were being led. They were right. At last they reached the centre chamber where they met a horrific sight.  
  
"what have they done to them!" gasped Max  
  
In the room there was a mass of machinery, all connected up to five giant tubes or containers full of green goo. (you know the scene in which Kai discovers the sacred spirits trapped and being experimented on in the abbey labs? Where Boris is trying to convince him to join the demolition boys? Bigger versions of that.) Yet that was not the most disturbing thing in the room. What the tubes contained was. Within them were the members of the Coven, suspended and unconscious, eerily lit by strange lights.  
  
"ah Luc so glad you could join us!" chuckled a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Boris." Said Kai, "I might have known you'd be the one to do something as twisted as this. First the sacred spirits and now innocent humans? How could you!?  
  
"Innocent? Perhaps. Human? I think not." Said Boris, " hasn't your 'friend' Luc told you? I see from your expressions not. Tsk tsk, and I thought there were supposed to be no secrets between friends. Boys take him." he said suddenly.  
  
"No!" cried a struggleing Luc as he was grabbed from both sides.  
  
"stop!" cried the beybladers, equally powerless to help as more people from the shadows appeared, surrounding them and pinning them back.  
  
"You see boys" Boris continued as Luc was knocked unconscious and put into the fifth, empty tube/chamber. " The 'Coven' are not as they appear. Rather their dance troope is a cover, a disguise for what they really are. Freaks. Mutants. Children born with genetic anomalies that give them extra skills, abilities beyond the capabilities of a normal human being. We have been wanting to study them for a long time. To learn what they can do, to take their abilities and transfer them to worthier vessels". We almost caught them in London but alas they slipped our grasp. This time however there is no escape."  
  
"that's why she acted so weird when I mentioned London" thought Robert.  
  
"you can't! they're people too!" cried Rei  
  
"I don't really care about the dross." Remarked Boris casually  
  
"you monster!" shouted Kai  
  
"now now Kai. What would your grandfather think if he saw you behaving this way over a piece of filth. Ian start the machines."  
  
"yes sir."  
  
Ian reached for the controls, if the machine began to operate all hope of rescuing the coven would be lost. The beybladers looked on in shock as Ian reached for the controls. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and he fell back clutching his hand.  
  
"I don't think so slime ball" a figure in the doorway drawled, as she caught her beyblade.  
  
"you're going down" said another girl on the windowsill.  
  
Everyone in the room stared in amazement at the two girls. Some drooled (well they were very attractive). Who are they?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Who are they? Review if you want to find out. Extremely sorry as this is no where near as good as my others. Currently I am waiting for replys from the other mutant dancer characters so it might be a while before the next chapt. Sorry! 


	10. lets face it, want something done? you g...

Hi, I am so sorry I haven't been updating but I had so much work to do that I couldn't. im really sorry, but here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Also check out angel of hate new story, she is my best reviewer and included me in her story. I get to be a hitman! That is so cool! Anyway shes in mine and I hope I do her justice! As usal I don't own beyblade but heres hoping that you'll still like my story.  
  
Lets face it, you want something done, get a woman to do it  
  
Last time...  
  
Ian reached for the controls, if the machine began to operate all hope of rescuing the coven would be lost. The beybladers looked on in shock as Ian reached for the controls. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and he fell back clutching his hand.  
  
"I don't think so slime ball" a figure in the doorway drawled, as she caught her beyblade.  
  
"you're going down" said another girl on the windowsill.  
  
Everyone in the room stared in amazement at the two girls. Some drooled (well they were very attractive). Who are they?  
  
"who are you?" demanded tala  
  
"just your average run of the mill, stunningly gorgeous, amazingly talented girls. Now which one of you guys is gonna be sweet enuff to let our friends outta those fish tanks" drawled the girl from the doorway.  
  
".yeah cause we don't take kindly to physcos locking up our friends." Said the girl as she nimbly jumped from the window sill to the floor. At last the guys got a good look at the mysterious girls.  
  
One was dressed as a ninja, skin tight clothes that showed off a slender athletic body. Tall, imperious with a strong sense of class about her she stared down at the demolition boys. She had bright blue eyes with middle blue hair that had purple streaks which reached to her elbows. Two guns where holstered at her sides and from the smooth look of them you got the idea that she knew how to use them.  
  
"Tala" commanded Boris  
  
"right"  
  
Tala fired straight at the girl, then gasp as she threw up her arm and a transparent shield surrounded her and blocked his attack. She grinned at their expressions and remarked to her friend,  
  
"looks like they don't know how to treat a girl round here, Noami."  
  
"too true Solar, romance is dead." Sighed her friend, Noami, theatrically.  
  
This girl was less, dangerous, looking then her friend but it didn't mean she was any less trouble. She had silver blue eyes and also had blue hair, only with silver instead of purple streaks. Also her hair was shorter and loose instead of tied in a pony tail. She wore silver jeans with a blue tank top and a wicked smile. Max couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
"hey, why don't we liven things up around here as these guys seem to have lost their tongues" Noami said suggestively. She whipped out her beyblade and yelled "let it rip!" her blade smashed into the containers, breaking glass and showering everyone with water.  
  
"wait a go Noami, ruin my outfit why don't you!" yelled Solar  
  
"oopss" she grinned sheepishly. "but at least it worked."  
  
The Coven fell out of then containers as their supports were cut. Kai rushed to Sophies side and caught her as she collapsed. "ka.ii..?"  
  
"ssshhhh, I'm here." He whispered.  
  
"hey sweetie!" shouted an extremely energetic voice near their ears. Both winced.  
  
"oh god, I'd know that voice anywhere please tell me Solar that you didn't give her sugar."  
  
"ummm"  
  
"oh no"  
  
"reunions later, escape now." Rasped Luc  
  
"you're right, lets go" commanded Solar  
  
"ummm, they're blocking the door" said Robert tentavely  
  
"Hmh" Solar strode up to the door and waved her arm, immediately everyone in the door flew out of the way as if they'd been thrown. Everyone stared then hurridly followed her.  
  
Soon they came to another locked wooden door. "Noami?" asked Solar  
  
"right" she drew her hands together then then something towards the door. It turned out to be a fireball. "follow me" she cheerfully said, then walked through the flames.  
  
When they finally reached home( after Solars and Noamis little display none of Borises boys had felt a strong inclination to follow them, the other bladers were wondering if they should have followed their lead.) with extremely fraught nerves, the Coven was put to bed and Noami followed them, saying that hospitals took too long and anyway she had experience in dealing with this sort of thing. Finally all the members of the Coven were tucked up in bed and the two stranger girls had stopped rushing about and sat down. They watched the bemused bladders as if they were some sort of new and interesting specimen. Finally Max asked.  
  
"who on earth are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah ha! Good question. And one which ill be answered in the next, and final chapter, will the bladders accept the Coven now they know their secret? What exactly are the Coven? Angels or demons? Will the Coven stay or flee? What will Kai think of Sophie now? And is the abbey still standing after Solar and Noami happened to it? All these questions answered in the last chapter of "will this work." Sniff. 


	11. Decisions

LAST CHAPTER!!!! I can't believe it. Well I want you I'm not the type for neat endings so I'll have to let you read and see what you think. As usual I don't own Beyblade. Though I wish I did. Also thanks to Noami Azuki ,Angel-of-hate, Raven-chan, Rei Ayanami, Blader-Yuna, Sofia/3sh, Misstr3zz Ment@l and The End of Infinity. Thanks you guys.  
  
Decisions, decisions  
  
"Explanations, explanations now!!" Demanded the bladders.  
  
"All right all right keep your hair on." drawled Solar, Rei couldn't help but notice how Solar lounged in the chair with the grace of a cat..or rather a tiger. Every move she made screamed lethal animal! But gorgeous with it.  
  
"Hey, we're all friends here." Giggled Noami, this time it was Max who noticed her. She may not have been as elegant as her partner but she was vibrant and energetic.with, he suspected, a mischievous sense of humour too. Kinda like himself.  
  
"Well what's going on!" demanded Kai  
  
Solar and Noami looked at him, so you're the one the expressions on their faces said.  
  
"You wanna know the truth? Fine". Said a voice behind them, everyone turned surprised, Sophie was standing at the bottom of the stairs with an almost frightened look, "everything that maniac Boris said is true. We're mutants, freaks of nature or the next step in evolution. We spend all our lives running and hiding, trying to keep our secret. Some hide in the shadows, some suppress all belief in their abilities or some hide in plain sight..Like the Coven. Unfortunately our predator was too nuts to care. So that's what we are, freaks, monsters, scum..Different." she was almost spitting out her words by the end of her speech, she looked Kai. They stood there stunned.  
  
"..ss s so" what can you do stuttered Max.  
  
"Me? Well you saw my fireballs but I can also heal, which is why those guys are standing up instead of in a coma right now." Chirped Noami, obviously trying, like Max, to lighten the mood.  
  
"Mine are more..attacking powers, I can move things just by thinking about them and I can shield things. Because of our skills me and Noa work as a team for the underground mutant protection organisation. We keep tabs on all the mutants out there if they're in trouble we go help 'em" explained Solar  
  
"What about you guys.?" asked Enrique.  
  
Luc sighed. "You're gonna freak out.but here goes." He closed his eyes and concentrated, then opened them. All the humans let out a squeak.  
  
"You're a vampire!"  
  
Lucs eyes now glowed bright green, his features looked to be made out of ice, though he looked more beautiful then ever it was his fangs that drew the attention. White like milk and with a deadly point.  
  
"Its not his fault! He can't help what he was born!" Sophie fiercely leapt to her friends defence.  
  
"Born a vampire.what an oxymoron." Chuckled Luc tiredly  
  
"You?" asked a shaky Robert  
  
"I'm a cyber," said Gadget as his arm mutated into some sort of machinery, "good with computers I am."  
  
"I'll bet," said a hysterical chief.  
  
"Carmen?" asked Enrique gently.  
  
"Same as Solar" as she lifted him up in the air simply by gesturing, "cool" he said simply and smiled at her.  
  
"Sophie?" asked Tyson. Kai simply stared at her.  
  
She shut her eyes and breathed out then told them to look out the window, only the mutants saw her tears trickle down her face.  
  
"wha.. Nothings happened." Said Tyson  
  
"He's right Soph," agreed Johnny.  
  
"no..Wait..Nothing is happening," said Oliver excitedly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's right, you froze time!" exclaimed Ray  
  
"I can only do it for a short time and in small area," said Sophie wearily. "I can also speed it up too. Watch" and she touched a plant on the table; it aged and withered under her touch. "It why I don't like to get close to people" she smiled at their expressions, sadly, "in case I lose control."  
  
Kai abruptly left the room. Sophie looked as if her heart was breaking.  
  
"Follow him.," everyone in the room yelled at her.  
  
She looked up, startled. "It's obvious to us that you two care about each other, and we've only just got here. So don't be a nitwit and go after him.," said Solar, not unkindly.  
  
Sophie looked at the others, they all agreed, she smiled and ran after Kai. As she left she heard Ray approach Solar," so know any good moves..?" whilst Noami had bounded over to Max, they were currently arguing about the best cartoons to watch, whilst the other bladders were bugging the others to demonstrate their powers.. "You never said what your power was Gwen.." "well..I can sorta see the future.." "Really? What's my fortune?" "Ummm, it's kinder on the fritz at the moment but I also have really bendy bones, which is useful for my ballet." "And in other places too I bet." "..What? Don't tell me you guys weren't thinking that.."  
  
Sophie smiled to herself; we have good friends she thought. She turned the corner and ran into Kai. They both tumbled to the ground, she saw him flinch away from her touch and she immediately pulled away, mumbling excuses about how sorry she was that she hadn't told him and that she'd just leave now and he'd never have to see her again. Kai suddenly snatched her towards him and placed his hand over her mouth. "ssshhh." He said gently, Sophie just stared into his eyes, stunned. He smiled.  
  
"I guess you must have been really lonely," he half said to himself, " but at least you didn't inflict the barriers around you because you didn't want to be with people, you just wanted to protect them. Unlike me, I just wanted to protect myself. I admit I was freaked out when you first told me, who wouldn't especially after that stunt with the plant..But still. I know you and you are one of the most.. compassionate people I know. I know you'd never hurt someone deliberately. I mean you coulda turned all those demolition boys to dust and yet you didn't, not even to save yourself."  
  
"Well they did take me by surprise"  
  
"But you still could have and you didn't." he took a deep breath, "I'm willing to try if you are."  
  
He looked down at her; she gazed at him, her eyes full of moonlight, tears and..love. For him. They smiled at each other then brought their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss. They had each other and nothing else mattered.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A few days later the Coven boarded the ferry, on their way to their next show.  
  
"no rest for the wicked hey?" said Sophie  
  
"Seems like none for the good either" grinned Kai.  
  
"See you around Kai" she replied as she wandered up the gangplank.  
  
"See ya!"  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kai walked back though the corridor; he had just lost his match in the Russian final tournament. Strangely he didn't feel bad about this, as he had finally realised what great friends and teammates he had. He smiled to himself and then suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice in front of him.  
  
"hi hun."  
  
He laughed and threw his arms around her, kissing her as though there was no tomorrow. When they finally stopped she said  
  
"I missed you." 


End file.
